The present invention concerns a washing machine for screen, comprising: a closed washing chamber having internal nozzles for cleaning the screen. The invention further concerns a method for cleaning a screen in a closed washing machine comprising a closable inlet opening/door and a washing chamber having internal nozzles for flushing the screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,948 describes a flushing chamber having rotatable nozzles flushing on both sides of an object to be cleaned. U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,361 concerns a flushing chamber having nozzles on both sides of a vertical grid which can be moved vertically in the chamber during the process.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,493 concerns a chamber where a nozzle during flushing of a stencil grid can be moved upwards and downwards or horizontally.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,824 concerns a plate washer where the plate is moved between a two-sided nozzle system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,054 concerns a washing chamber having stationary pipe system which cleans a stationary plate.
JP 10189528 deals with a chamber having two-sided flushing of a plate shaped object which is moved vertically. JP 24230865 concerns a washing chamber having rotatable nozzles flushing towards all sides of a stationary grid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,381 concerns a washing chamber where a vertically located “silk screen” is one-sided flushed by nozzles located on a horizontal bar which can be moved upwards and downwards. Screens mounted on frames are used more and more in the drilling industry and different forms and dimensions are found, but common for all of these is that they often are replaced during drilling and that they are dirty and difficult to work with. Today the screens are often put up on a wall or like and flushed by means of the flushing lance of a high pressure washer. These frames have so many “nooks and corners” that mud and cuttings are thrown in all directions during the cleaning, resulting in that the one washing, in addition to the premises, are littered.